


Stable

by salamanderinspace



Category: Thoroughbreds (2017)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dark!fluff, Drabble, F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: Hardwood flooring in most of the house.  Dark wood.





	Stable

Hardwood flooring in most of the house. Dark wood.

The bathrooms are marble, obviously. There's a claw foot tub with silver inlays. If you slam into it too hard, the hose comes undone and spits water across the room. That can be messy. There are still drop-marks on the glass of the walk-in shower.

There are three stairways--four if you count the one going right down to the private, underground garage. This is where Lily pulls the Escalade after she picks up Amanda from the mental hospital.

She's nervous. "Do you like it?" Lily asks, taking Amanda into the living room. The wallpaper bears gold-leaf inlays. Tiny horses in groups of two. 

Amanda takes it in, slowly, in her particular way. She touches the smooth steel of the clock on the mantle. Runs fingers over the cold trapezoid of reflective surface. Lily wonders if it looks too much like a cleaver.

"Where's the kitchen?" Amanda asks. Lily shows her through. It's all white marble, blazing white. White wood cupboards, white appliances.

"The maid comes three times a week," she says. It's Monday, so everything is wiped clean. Amanda opens the towering fridge; her eyes widen. "Do you like it?" Lily repeats. 

"I don't feel anything about it," Amanda says, but her eyes glitter like gemstones. Just like they used to. Lily feels so relieved, she could cry.

She doesn't, of course. But she could.


End file.
